


Song Title Anglo Saxons by The Mountain Goats

by RobinTrigue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crushes, Gen, I had other wips to work on, I have no idea how this happened it just happened, M/M, body image issues, like spores from a pilobolus, please forgive this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Couple of guys chilling in a couple of common rooms. Some people say opposites attract, but these two aren't really opposites.
Relationships: Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Song Title Anglo Saxons by The Mountain Goats

"We don't want any fucking Slytherins in our fucking common room," the seventh-year said, kicking the sofa as he passed. Sami struggled to sit up with how his already too-long limbs were bending over the arms at either end.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" he tutted, tutting some more at the rude gesture the boy made as he climbed the stairs to his dormitory. "Kev, I really thought this would be nicer than hanging out in the Slytherin dorm, I'm sorry."

"Sod 'em," Kevin said from where he was splayed on the floor in front of the fire. "Can I copy off your Charms essay?"

"'Course!"

Kevin had ostensibly been copying off Sami for an hour already - and quietly correcting Sami's Herbology notes whenever he noticed an error - but he kept losing his place. Sami kept running his hand through Kevin's hair. His fingers were so long and the fire was so warm. Kevin wanted to lean back against the cushions and do nothing but let Sami caress him. But he couldn't.

A group of first years came in giggling about something, but fell silent when they noticed Sami's green socks peeking over the furniture. He lifted his head up slightly to watch them as they skirted the edge of the room to reach their staircase. Sami sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here," he said.

"No, don't go!"

"Alright, I'll stay," he said, and his laugh sounded light and carefree as a summer's day.

Kevin hunched further over.

"You should have been a Gryffindor anyway," he muttered. Sami rolled over on his side so enthusiastically it made Kevin flinch, sending the ink bottle everywhere.

"Do you really think so? Really? Some people say that, but I dunno - really? Oh - you're pranking me."

"I'm not," Kevin mumbled, beet-red. He knew he had a reputation for, well, "prank" was probably a much kinder term than most of his classmates would use after they got on the wrong side of his wand on a day he felt tired. But part of him hoped the tales of bullying had somehow escaped Sami's notice for five years.

"You're... nice, I dunno," he said, getting on all fours to rub the blue ink out of the carpet with a spare scrap of parchment. He tried not to think about how Sami could see most of his body now, with the weird, large shape he was growing into. He didn't have giants blood. People just said that. The parchment wasn't very absorptive. "Ah, shit... No, you're brave. You uh, like stuff. You're a good chaser. You're always helping people out. You have red hair."

"I do have red hair," Sami agreed, talking like this was a revelation to him. "Hey, you should try out for your team."

"Nah," Kevin said. Some of the ink had got on his shirt. Cursing under his breath, he attempted to suck it out. He regretted it instantly; it tasted foul.

"I've seen you fly, you'd be a great seeker! You're smarter than anyone else on the team, and you always beat me in chess, that's the same thing basically?"

"When have you seen me fly?" Kevin asked, twisting around. Sami's face glowed red in the firelight.

"I was doing that Astrology chart last spring," he said. "Before dawn, for Venus. You should fly more often."

"Dunno. Maybe."

Sami's eyes had been dancing around the room, across the carvings on the mantelpiece, but now they settled on Kevin.

"Oh Kev," he smiled, "you've got ink all over your lips." And he reached out and brushed a thumb across the Gryffindor's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, who tf is out here writing HP fic in 2020? Not me, that's for sure!
> 
> Anyway, was thinkin about that theory that house traits are what you admire rather than what you're good at


End file.
